emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3699 (29th March 2004)
Plot After Lisa tells Cain that Charity has sent Zoe pictures of baby Noah and seems more positive about her sentence he visits her in prison to find out what she's up to. Charity tells him that she's prepared to give up the baby in exchange for her freedom but she won’t give up her claim on the Tate estate for Debbie’s sake. Cain tells her that the money doesn’t matter to Debbie and that the three of them could be a family if she got herself out of jail. When Charity says she wouldn’t be prepared to live in squalor with him Cain walks out saying to the guard that Charity deserves to be locked up. Meanwhile, Zoe has a row with her solicitor who warns her that she could be tried for perjury if she changes her evidence in Charity's case. Zoe is adamant that if she claims she was suffering from amnesia at the time she will get away with it. When Zoe returns to the hospital with the adoption papers Charity tells her to rot in hell, but as Zoe walks out Charity knows her chance of freedom is slipping away from her and she goes after Zoe. She agrees to sign the papers but only after Zoe's agreed to pay her £10,000 and admit that Chris killed himself. Everywhere, Scott goes Cain and Zak go too. As Scott buys his morning paper the Dingles snatch it from him and read his horoscope for him, telling him that a nasty surprise awaits him. When he goes for a drink they follow him to the gents and then follow him when he leaves the pub. Dawn, who's in the pub with Terry, looks concerned for Scott as she watches him suffer at the hands of the Dingles. After following Scott from the pub the mischief making Dingles set off to the cricket pitch where they build a pile of rocks. Cast Regular cast *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert *Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Office and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Hotten General Hospital - Special Care Baby Unit *The Woolpack - Public bar and men's toilets Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,340,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes